


a woman touch

by blazingstar29



Series: Avengers Family Fluff [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Burns, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Cigarettes, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mary fitzpatrick - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Without Powers, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Running Away, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: a womans touch is deadly-or peter's stepmother throws a glass at him, Tony and Peter head to an avengers safe houses. Secrets are revealed, fluff ensues.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Avengers Family Fluff [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1104213
Kudos: 193





	a woman touch

**Author's Note:**

> look.at.the.tags

One night in early August, Tony had enough. The woman he married with his son was not the woman he thought.

Peter, Tony’s son, born from his playboy days. His mother, Mary died in a plane crash three months after she dropped Peter off on Tony’s doorstep. When Tony married Vivian with nine-year-old Peter in tow it was all rosy glasses. Vivian doted on Peter, gave him a mother’s love.

Every few months Vivian would go cold. Mainly towards Tony, but Peter noticed. Over the years those cold days would turn into long stretches. Vivian came home smelling of weed and small bruises adorning her neck. Tony ignored them the best he could but when he brought them up, long after Peter retired to bed, Vivian would never take it well.

She would screech and claw at Tony, ending up with him on the couch. In the morning Vivian would be in the kitchen with waffles and sweet talk. Tony bore it, to keep the stability for Peter. And as long as she never turned on Peter, it was fine.

Five years later, Peter was 14. In life he was dealt an unfortunate hand, his mental health was riddled with anxiety. Now, Vivian was worse than ever.

Peter had walked home to screeching from Vivian. Tony stood, leaning against the bench top. He looked exhausted like he had been there for hours, he probably had been.

“I am sick of this Tony! You always focus on him, never care about me? Why? Why do you care about that retched child?!” Vivian screamed; Peter tried to slink past into his bedroom. Vivian saw him and became further enraged. “What are you doing here?”

Peter froze, panic swelling up inside him. Tony spun around and began to usher Peter to his room. Before Peter could scram, Vivian yelled. She picked a wine bottle she had on the bench next to her and hurled it at Peter. He ducked but glass shards rained down on him. 

Vivian rushed forwards towards Peter who was trying to push himself up without glass falling into his eyes. Vivian pulled his backpack backwards sending Peter flying onto the glass. Tony leapt into action and pulled Vivian away from Peter, she fell onto the floor but Tony could not care.

“Hey buddy, you’re alright. Go grab some clothes for me and put them in a bag okay?” Peter looked up at Tony, eyes welling up, but he nodded and ran for his room.

Tony looked down and Vivian who sat shocked, “if you ever, ever touch him again I swear to god I will destroy you.” Tony stood over her waiting for Peter who crept back into the living room. Keeping himself between Vivian and Peter, Tony grabbed the car keys off the bench and reached an arm out to Peter. Peter walked into Tony’s side immediately. Never once taking his eyes off Vivian, Tony led Peter to the door.

“Friday lock up.”

-

Peter and Tony drove for a long time. Once they were an hour out of the city, Tony stopped at a gas station to clean up Peter’s cuts.

“We’re okay kiddo. We’re going to a safe house in the country, stay there for a few days, yeah?” Peter just sniffed and leaned his head against the Arc reactor.

“I love you dad,” Peter whispered.

“I love you too Petey.”

They drove for two hours; it was going dark when they pulled up the drive. Tony kept the car headlight’s on until he saw someone emerge from the house.

“Dad, what’s Steve doing here?” Peter asked unsure. He felt anxiety swirling in his chest, chewing at his heart and climbing up his throat.

Tony glanced down at his kid, “Avenger’s safe house kid. Couple of the gang are here that’s all.”

Tony and Peter got out of the car; Peter stuck close to Tony’s side. His arms wrapped protectively around his rucksack.

“Tony, what are you doing here?” Concern was evident in Steve’s voice, worry crinkled his eyes.

“We needed to get out of the house. Vivian threw a bottle at Peter,” Tony answered curtly. At his words Steve bent down to inspect Peter’s face for cuts. In turn he was met with anxious brown eyes.

“Let’s go inside.”

-

For the first time in his life, Peter did not want to be left alone around Natasha. He had grown up around the woman, she was a strong role model in his life. Which also meant Peter knew how strong she was and after his ordeal he was shaken and sought out the comfort of his dad.

When Nat came into the kitchen Peter shrunk against Tony. They we’re leaning against the Aga, Steve did a good job of casually sitting between where Nat stood in the doorway and father and son.

Just like Steve worry stained her face but she stood stock still. She and Steve disappeared together after a moment and came back into the kitchen resuming their positions.

Tony burst out suddenly, “fuck!” The outburst caused Peter to flinch suddenly, he shied away from Tony ducking his head. Tony stiffened instantly, “buddy I’m sorry I’m not yelling at you I just realised I forgot something.”

Peter instantly retreated back into Tony’s arms at the words, “what did you forget?”

Tony sighed, “your meds. I have the prescriptions on my phone. I should have realised sooner.” He looked up to Steve. “How far is the nearest pharmacy?”

Steve grimaced, “there’s a 24 hour one about half an hour away. If you leave now you won’t be too late for a night dosage.”

Groaning, Tony dragged a hand across his face. He pulled Peter into a full hug, “I’ll be back soon Petey.” Peter began to protest that he could come with him. “I don’t rust that bitch to do anything. If something happens, which it won’t, I don’t want you to be in harm’s way. I got the suit with me though. I’ll be back soon safe and sound.”

Pete tightened his grip around his dad, he felt hot tears building up in his eyes but brushed them away.

Tony drive away into the night, and Peter couldn’t help like feeling he would never see him again. With Tony gone, Peter sought the closest thing to his father’s comfort. When Steve suggested they sit by the fire, Peter took no shame in curling up as close as he could to the man. He radiated heat constantly, something to do with the serum. In his defence, Steve invited the close proximity. He sat with one leg tucked under the other and an arm over the back of the couch.

Peter felt himself dozing against Steve when someone else entered the room. When the floorboards creaked Peter’s eyes shot open and he jumped away from Steve. For a moment he didn’t see the familiar face in the doorway, he saw Vivian looming.

-

There were moments around Vivian that Peter didn’t tell Tony. When she snapped or cuffed him around the head. Nothing to serious, never to serious. But it was hard enough and often enough that it took a toll. Sometimes she’d splash her coffee on his arm or an apple at his head.

It hurt, but never enough he would risk telling Tony. Because Tony loved Vivian, they were happy. Or so he thought.

-

Peter let out a gasp, the sound was so wounded and frightened. It was obvious he had not recognised Clint, who had come downstairs to find out what was happening. There was still a frightened and disbelieving energy from Peter.

(Why the hell _is_ Peter here?)

Clint knelt to the floor and then sat down, leaning against the door frame. He crossed his legs, making himself as small as possible. Steve was edging closer to Peter, wrapping an arm around him and whispering quietly. It took a few moments, but Peter began to see Clint, not Vivian.

“Sorry,” Peter whispered as he dropped his head against Steve’s shoulder. 

“You okay kid?” Clint asks from his spot on the floor. Peter nods weakly in response, the three heroes pass a concerned look between them. “Okay, kid why is you here?”

Peter hiccupped as tears began to well up in his eyes, “Vivian and dad were arguing, an’ she threw a bottle at me. Dad just grabbed me an’ left.” Clint sucked in as sharp breath. His own history with toxic households rearing its ugly head. He shuffled slowly over to Peter.

“Pete, did she- well- has she hurt you before?” Steve and Natasha glared silent daggers at the man.

For Peter, the air seemed to leave the room. He doesn’t know why he said what he’s about to say. Maybe it’s because everything’s a mess, and he feels the anxiety clawing at his throat. It’s a black sludge threatening to choke him if he doesn’t let it out.

“She, she never hit me, she just through her coffee at me if I stuff-ed something’ up. She’d smoke sometimes when dad wasn’t around. She’d put them out on my back,” Peter found the back of his collar and pulled it down. Steve gently thumbed the skin; it was burnt and blistered. Some had healed, somewhere still fresh. Clint slowly stood, still aware of Peter’s initial anxiety at his presence. He leaned over Peter slightly to see the scars. Natasha wisely stayed on her seat a few meters away, knowing Peter was definitely still wary around her.

Clint did not have a temper; he wasn’t a hot head like Tony or silently threatening like Natasha. He didn’t have a quiet anger like Steve or Bruce. No, he didn’t have a temper. But his over protectiveness of family? When the safety of his family was threatened? Clint was not one to be in the way of. When he saw the angry scars on Peter’s neck his emotions flared.

He spun away from Peter, not wanting to show anger around him right now. Clint stormed upstairs and breathed angrily. In a moment of pure uncontrolled anger, he put his fist right through the wall. When he pulled his fist out, the hole was the size of his head. The cracks spread around it to quite some diameter. His anger, dissipating as fast as it come, left him feeling numb.

Numb for his own childhood, numb for Peter’s childhood and how fucked up it had been despite Tony’s best intentions. He sank to the floor beneath the hole. Clint learned long ago that his extremely rare bouts of anger ended better when he expelled that anger quickly. Often by putting holes in the wall, it was easy to fix and meant less collateral damage. He shut his eyes, listening to the sound so his breath.

“Clint?” His eyes shot open at the small voice coming from the top of the stairs. “Are you okay?”

Clint turned to look at Peter who looked stuck between the threshold between the landing and the stairs. “Yeah Pete, I’m alright. Just worried about you.” Peter still looked worried, still stuck in the black sludge.

“C’mere,” Clint reached out an arm. Peter gladly sidled up to Clint, the upstairs was cold, and he was just in a shirt and jeans.

“Nice wall,” Peter commented dryly. Clint laughed; Peter liked his laugh. It was warm and it filled the room even when it felt like it had no air.

-

It was almost four hours since Peter was meant to take medication by the time Tony got back. At this stage Peter was staying as close to Clint as possible, the man acting like a safety blanket. As Peter sat with Clint and took his medication, Steve pulled Tony away to explain what had happened. Including what Peter had told them.

Rage bubbled beneath the surface as Tony’s anger flared but Steve was quick to wrangle it. He grabbed Tony by the shoulders and shook him gently.

“Clint’s already put a hole in the wall Peter needs you right now, we can deal with that bitch tomorrow or next week. But Peter needs you now, he needs his dad who is going to hug him and tell him everything’s alright.”

Tony nodded, blinking away his anger, “yeah…yeah. Peter.”

The father and son lay on the couch, a jumble of limbs. But they were free. Peter was okay, he wasn’t fine, and he wasn’t good. But he was in his dad’s arms. He was safe and that’s exactly what he wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, I love to talk!


End file.
